Exchange Student
by CherryPhan
Summary: Dan is an American teenage boy living in San Diego, and goes on an exchange field trip to England. But who's his exchange student? Read on to find out more!


"So, you're ready?" My mom called up the stairs to my room. I was just finishing the packing for tonight, as I'd be flying halfway across the globe over to England, the land of tea and the queen. I was a little bit apprehensive about this, seeing as I'd never been to England before, in fact I barely know what a cup of tea tastes like, let alone know who the queen actually is.  
"Yeah.. I think." I glanced over at my straighteners, and made an immense effort to stuff them into my suitcase. I couldn't stand the sight of my natural hair, or as I'd refer to it as my horrible 'hobbit hair'. I'd always straighten it, no matter what the scenario was. I guess you could call me vain.  
"Mom? Where's my wallet?" I called into the lounge, struggling down the stairs with my suitcase.  
"It's in the kitchen, here. I've given you $500 for the week, will that be enough for you?"  
"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, blinking slowly. I was still half asleep- it was 4:30am, for fuck's sake. I wasn't exactly overjoyed about going on this trip, anyway. It was just an excuse to get away for a few weeks. I didn't particularly want to meet new people, either.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your brother?" My mom nodded over to his room.  
"Since when has he cared where I was ever going? Besides, he'll be asleep. It's not exactly a normal time to be awake."  
My mom rolled her eyes, and opened the door for me as I stepped outside with the bags. Even at 4:30, the air was pretty warm, as it was mid-summer, so the minute I'd climbed into the car, I pulled down the windows and felt the San Diego wind in my face, combing through my hair for the last time before I'd be thrown into a completely new society. Wasn't England meant to be really, really cold, anyway?  
I gazed vacantly out into the city road and the rising sun colouring the sky, and began to slowly fall asleep.  
"Dan? We're here." My mom's voice awoke me as I jumped and opened my eyes, seeing we were in my high school parking lot.  
"What? Oh, right, yeah." I muttered, re-collecting my thoughts as I staggered out the car, walking over to the trunk to haul my suitcase out.  
"Okay, so… I guess I'll see you in a week?" I turned to my mom, who pulled me into a fairly uncomfortable goodbye hug.  
"Have a good time, Dan. You're sure you've got everything?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm sure" I replied.  
"Okay. Tell me what it's like, will you? Oh, and be careful you don't pick up the accent while you're there!" She joked.  
"Oh, totally" I replied sarcastically, waving back at her as I walked over to the group I was travelling with.  
"Dude, what have you GOT in there? Are you sure you're not hiding a body?" Zack exclaimed, looking down at my huge suitcase.  
"I just wanted to be prepared. England's like a different fucking planet out there." I replied, smirking.  
"England's on a different planet?!" Dennis questioned, his eyes blank and his brow furrowed. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box.  
"No, you dimwit!" Josh laughed, playfully punching his arm. "Didn't Miss Granger teach you anything in Geography class?"  
"Granger? She's HOT!" Dennis widened his eyes jokingly. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the registration desk to check myself in.  
After writing, I sensed someone standing behind me. I recognised the strong perfume before I'd even turned around to inevitably talk to her.  
"Hey, Dan!" The voice greeted me as I turned to face her. Ashley Green, the girl I had been trying to shake off since 7th Grade.  
"Um, hey, Ashley" I sighed uncomfortably.  
"How are you?" She peered at the registration papers, and gasped dramatically. "Look, Dan! We're going to be in the SAME group!" She jumped up, giving a display of sudden excitement before I could even answer her first question.  
"Yay!" I gave a wide, fake smile, mirroring her actions.  
"Are you excited? Who's your exchange? Can we sit together?" She started throwing bullet questions at me, and I turned to Josh and Dennis for mental help.  
They beckoned urgently, and I stood my ground, helpless.  
"Um, Ashley? Excuse me for like, 2 minutes.." I made my excuse, and escaped.  
"Okay! I'll stay here!" She called after me.  
"Oh god, help" I pleaded as soon as I had approached them. In response, they both burst out laughing.  
"Dude, she's SO got a crush on you!" Dennis laughed loudly.  
"Oh, congratulations, you fucking detective" Josh chuckled, giving him a slow, sarcastic clap.  
"Please, no" I winced at the thought of me and Ashley together. "I can't survive a journey with her next to me. You gotta help me out."  
"Yeah, yeah, we've got you, bro." Josh winked mockingly.  
"Listen up, guys! Get into your travelling groups and walk over to the coach you're on. We'll be boarding the plane in 2 hours!" Miss Granger called out to the crowd, leaving at least 75% of the boys drooling over her.  
Apart from me.  
It wasn't exactly as if I found her, or any other girls I had encountered in my teenage years, UNattractive, heck, I had a girlfriend for 3 years! But I was unwillingly noticing how I was beginning to… lose interest. In girls.  
I always put it down to being a phase I'd grow out of. It's normal, isn't it?  
I spent the coach journey zoned out of the real world, ignoring Dennis's laughs or Josh's stories, and worrying instead. About what was happening to me, and the strange upcoming trip.  
"Are you alright?" Josh nudged me as I jumped, swallowing my fear and faking a smile.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just… tired." I mocked a yawn.  
"Get some sleep, then. You look as if you hadn't slept since about 1932!"  
"He wasn't BORN in 1932, was he?!" Dennis wrinkled his face in a mixture of dumb confusion, and shock. I rolled my eyes at his logic, turned on one side, and fell into a nervous sleep.


End file.
